Lyon Vastia
|image = |name =Lyon Bastia |kanji =リオン・バスティア |romanji = Rion Basutia |birthday =Unknown |age =19-20 |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features=Subconscience stripping problem |affiliation=Lamia Scale Guild |previous affiliation=Himself Ur |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Light Team |partner=Sherry Blendi |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |marital status="Dating" Sherry |relatives=Ur (Gaurdian) Parents (deceased) |education= |magic=Ice-Make (Dynamic) |alias=Reitei (零帝 Sub-Zero Emperor) |manga debut=Chapter 29 |anime debut=Episode 12 |japanese voice=Yuki Kaji Sayaka Narita (child) |english voice= }} Lyon Bastia, first introduced as Reitei Lyon, is one of three ice mages shown in the series, as well as a rival of Gray Fullbuster. He was the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc and later appears as a member of the Lamia Scale Guild. Personality Lyon looks like a cold and calm mage but he can also be emotive and follow his instincts, such as during the delegates' meeting, he rushes into the woods following Natsu Dragneel. He takes his goals and dreams too seriously, this lead him to try to reverse the freezing of the immortal demon Deliora just to try to fulfil his dream to surpass his teacher Ur. History It is unknown what exactly happened to Lyon's parents but when younger he searched for the strongest mage who would make him their pupil and found Ur. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found a survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to the chagrin of Lyon, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to use the spell Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, but then sacrificed herself by using the spell herself, turning her body into ice, but asking Gray to "tell Lyon that I died".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38, page 11. Presumably afterwards the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, bringing the frozen Deliora to the island 3 years before the current storyline. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Once on the island, Lyon begins the Moon Drip ritual to unfreeze the Iced Shell off of Deliora in an attempt to defeat the demon himself and surpass his teacher. Complications arise when Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray and Happy arrive at the island on an unauthorised S-Rank mission and come into confrontation with his group. Lyon takes on Gray and manages to win their first bout after becoming angry when Gray mentions that defeat Deliora is impossible as years before Ur and Lyon told him about the exact same thing about confronting Deliora in the northern continent. The next day Lyon finds that Sherry Blendi and Yuka Suzuki were defeated and faces Natsu who tilted the ruins, thus stopping the Moon Drip ritual. Their battle is interrupted by a recovered Gray. After a little talk about Ur´s true condition (eternally alive as ice) Lyon stabs Gray telling him that he already knew all of that that; these words anger the injured Gray who attacks Lyon several times. The now injured Lyon claims that he wants to save his magic for his future fight with Deliora and starts to attack Gray using his one handed ice magic but this time it's Gray who comes out the victor when Lyon's power becomes unbalanced at the height of the fight. However, the ritual is soon completed by Toby and Deliora is freed from the shell. Even so, a heavily wounded Lyon tries to take on the beast but is knocked down by Gray. Then, much to his dismay, the demon suddenly crumbles before it can attack. Realization dawns on Lyon that Deliora was long since dead and that he can never surpass his teacher now as she defeated the demon before he could. In the end Gray and he reconcile, and Lyon considers joining a guild. Fighting Festival arc Lyon, along with Toby, Sherry and Yuka Suzuki, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Juvia Loxar in the Fantasia festival. Oración Seis arc Lyon along with Sherry now as members of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team to fight the Dark Guild Oración Seis, after meeting up with all the members he rushes with Sherry and the others (with the exception of Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki) to the woodlands where they are ambushed and easily defeated by the Oración Seis. Later, as they spilt up, Lyon, Sherry and Jura fight off an entire guild and are successful. He then leaves with Sherry as Jura senses a Oración Seis member. As he leaves, he runs into Gray who is having a motorcycle battle with Racer. Lyon jumps onto Grays bike to assist him and he reveals that he has gone back to using two hands to cast Ice Make. The two then work together, while subconsciously taking their shirts off to Racer's confusion and Sherry's fancy, to fight Racer off of his motorcycle but as he gets faster on foot, Lyon discovers his weakness. As he continues to fight and freeze Gray in a large Ice Tower, Racer battles with and nearly kills him. However, Lyon reveals that Racer doesn't run fast but slows down time around him. With this, Gray completes Lyon's plan. Sadly, Racer tries to blow him and everyone up with explosive Lacrima and with this, Lyon pushes him off a cliff and apparently sacrifices himself to save Sherry and Gray. However Lyon survives and reappears as Sherry started attacking Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. With this, he playfully insults them saying he can't die so easily like them and returns Sherry to the light. He is later seen carrying an unconscious Sherry and cheering on the Fairy Tail mages as they climb Nirvana. Later on he aids the rest of the light team by creating a wing of Ice to fly the battleship Christina. After that he encourages Gray onto the final fight against the Oracion Seis. When the mission is complete, the entire light team goes off to Cait Shelter for recovery. Jura congratulates Lyon and Sherry for their hard work, and later Lyon strips his clothes off alongside Gray as they overhear Natsu's idea for a party. Afterwards he and his guildmates learn the sad secret of the Cait Shelter Guild and Nirvana. As each of the delegates return to their guilds, Lyon tells Gray to get rid of his stripping habit, only to have Gray point out his own indecency. Along side Eve Thylm, Happy and Lucy, he notices quite surprisingly that Sherry started arguing with Ren Akatsuki about leaving each other. Magic and Abilities Like Gray, Lyon practices the ice magic, Ice Make. Which allows him to form any type of object from ice. Unlike Gray whose version is static (which allows him to create weapons), Lyon´s Ice Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice. However, Lyon does know some static ice-make like the sword, prison, and geyser abilities but like Gray he prefers to use the opposite of his former partner. Ice Make (アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of alchemy magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. In Lyon's case, he uses Dynamic ice magic, meaning he can shape his ice into animals or moving objects. At first Lyon believed that he was a prodigy and that he could create ice magic single-handedly without the side effects, but this was disproven in his battle against Gray. One-handed molding magic is unbalanced, unstable and it cannot reach its full power at critical moments; after his fight with Gray in Galuna Island, Lyon started to create ice magic using both hands. Spells: L-_Magic_Seal.jpg|Magic Seal L-Eagle.jpg|Ice Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|Ice Make: Ape L-Shild.jpg|Ice make: Shield L-_Sword.jpg|Ice Make: Sword L-snow_tiger.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Tiger L-_geyser.jpg|Ice Make: Geyser L_-_Hedgehog.jpg|Ice Make: Hedgehog L-_Iced_Shell.jpg|Iced Shell Lyon_-_Unnamed_Spell.jpg|Unnamed Spell *'Ice Make: Eagle': Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as Dynamic ice magic, these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit their target. *'Ice Make: Snow Dragon': Lyon creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crushes it. *'Ice Make: Ape': Lyon creates an large ape: it was used to protect him against Gray´s ice hammer; its unclear if the ice ape can attack but since Lyon´s magic is Dynamic it probably that it can move and attack. *'Ice Make: Shield': Lyon creates a half dome of ice to protect himself from enemy attacks. *'Ice Make: Snow Tiger': Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target. *'Ice Make: Sword': Lyon creates an ice sword to strike and pierce his enemies. *'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Lyon creates a tower of ice spikes that impales his opponents. *'Unnamed Ice Magic Prison': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of an unmeltable ice (Natsu´s Dragon fire wasn't able to melt it) on his enemy's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the trapped person along with the ice. However, it loses its hardness the further it is away from the caster and eventually shatters. *'Ice Make: Dummy': Lyon creates a copy of himself made out of ice, this spell can be used to avoid attacks or just to create a distraction for a surprise attack. *'Ice Make: Hedgehog': Lyon covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself from melee attacks. Iced Shell: A forbidden spell, it seals an enemy in a large block of ice made out of the caster's body. This ice is unbreakable even to fire, unless using the spell Moon Drip. Trivia *Lyon and his team/friends appeared as extras in some pages during some arcs after the Galuna Island arc like in the Sorcerer magazine in chapter 104. *In the Oración Seis arc, he is seen stripping at the same time as Gray, which means he picked up the stripping habit from Ur as well. *In Anime he didn't used Ice Make: Sword to attack Grey, but a unnamed panther-like Ice Make. References de:Lion Bastia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains